Mistletoe
by Sharlmalfoy
Summary: Ginny is tired of watching Hermione and Ron not do anything about their feelings so she decides to do something herself. With Harry's help she sets the plan in motion... and Harry, he just wants to get drunk... HG/RW; GW/HP drabble-ish oneshot! re-edited!


**_A/N: Well I wasn't going to do anything about the holidays but I got inspired so here it is :P_**

**_I hope you like it!_**

* * *

Mistletoe

At the Gryffindor Christmas party Ginny had a mission: get Ron and Hermione together! She was sick and tired of watching them stare at each other across the room without actually doing something about it. The entire house new that they liked each other, it was only a secret for them.

The other day Ernie Macmillan had come to ask her if she thought it was alright for him to ask Hermione out. What was she supposed to say? She knew Ron would be mad and the truth is Hermione probably would've said no anyway... so she told him no. He isn't that good looking anyway; Her friend wasn't missing anything.

Ginny had been thinking all afternoon about how to bring them together, trying to come up with a plan. She even asked Harry's help.

"I think we should just stay out of the way. You know how Hermione can be..." Harry commented dismissively, as he was playing with a small snitch, while his girlfriend was deep in thought.

"Are you scared of her?" The redhead as mockingly, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Hello!" He turned to look at her, waving his arms in the air as if to draw her attention, "I'm Harry Potter! I'm not afraid of anything!" he said raising his chin, squaring his shoulders.

Ginny rolled her eyes at him, as he started his usual "I'm super brave" speech, "Yeah, whatever you say..."

"Hey! I fought with Voldemort, and the with a basilisk** _and_** Voldemort, and then-" He said, counting each of his enemies with his fingers.

"Yes, I know Harry! Could we focus on our best friend now?

"...alright" He slumped back on the couch, playing with the snitch again.

Ginny's eyes lit up with an idea, "I think I've got it!"

-:·:-

Hermione went down the stairs, into the common room. The place was lighten by thousands of red, green and yellow sparks that floated around the room, along with sprigs of mistletoe chasing after couples, cornering them. Bottles of butterbeer and firewhiskey stood in a table in one corner of the room; the big couches and chairs had been pushed to the sides leaving free space in the center of the room.

She looked about the room searching for one of her friends. The truth is she would much rather be reading a book in her room than at a party. The whole thing was just and excuse to get drunk and make out. As she knew she wasn't going to be doing any of that, she might as well be doing something useful. She stood against the door frame,staring at everyone.

Ginny stared at her from the distance, hidden behind a group of drunk boys laughing. This was easier than she had thought. She turned to her left, giving Harry his signal.

From the other side of the room Harry nodded, putting his arm around Ron's shoulder as he crossed the room, headed in Hermione's direction. "Ron! My good old friend!"

Ron just stared at him, sniffing him, "Are you drunk, Harry?"

"Not yet..." He laughed as he pretended to trip over something, pushing Ron against Hermione, "Oops!"

Ron went flying towards Hermione, flattening her against the wall, spilling his drink on her. Hermione gasped at the weight and the cold drink on her. They stared into each other's eyes feeling awkward by the nearness. Ron's ears turned crimson red as she blushed.

All of a sudden, Ginny jumped next to them, screaming, "Mistletoe!" pointing at the leaves floating on top of them.

Ron stuttered nervously, not knowing what to say, while Hermione, for once, was speechless.

"Well, I... you... and I just... this doesn't really-"

Hermione cut him off, "Oh shut up, Ronald!" She boldly cupped his head with her hands, kissing him passionately. Ron stood still for few seconds but then wrapped his arms around her waist, deepening the kiss.

Ginny squealed happily, hugging Harry. After a few seconds of staring Harry gagged, turning to Ginny, frowning, "I don't want to watch them snog!"

"But they're soooo cute!!!" She beamed, giving him a quick peck.

Harry sighed, turning to the table full of fire whiskey, staring longingly at the bottles, "Let me at least get drunk..."

Ginny chuckles, releasing him, " Alright..."

* * *

**_A/N: _****_I was trying to do something different than my usual Dramione. wow! This is my first fic without Draco! *snif* _**

**_Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
